Дитрих
Дидрих (デ ィ ー デ リ ヒ, Dīdorihhi)-немецкий военный и давний друг Винсента Фантомхайв. Он является одним из бывших префектов Уэстонского колледжа.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 75, страница 14 Внешность Diedrich has short black hair, with his forelocks parted from the left. He dresses professionally, in a German military suit with black boots. Vincent Phantomhive had described him as impatient.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 8 Intolerant and testy, he can be very rude, as he had immediately left right after Baron Kelvin attempted a conversation with Vincent; albeit, this can also be interpreted as him being secretive and cautious, particularly around outsiders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 6-8 As a former prefect of Green Lion in Weston College, Diedrich strictly adheres to the rules and will not hesitate to confront those who oppose it. He can become irritated with people who are tardy and irresponsible.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 14-18 However, Diedrich is capable of admitting and accepting defeat in a fair game, even to the person he is exasperated with; as he possesses great integrity, he intends to keep the promises he makes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 24-25 История As a young man, Diedrich attended Weston College and was the prefect of Green Lion, with Alexis Leon Midford as his Fag. He strongly disliked Sapphire Owl's prefect, Vincent Phantomhive, for his relaxed and unseemly behavior. After Vincent left all of the work for the school's annual cricket tournament to him, he confronted Vincent. The two decided to have a wager based on the results of the tournament, the terms being that the loser will grant one wish of the winner. Vincent won, and his request was for Diedrich to become his fag, with no time limit; this established their life-long affiliation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 14-27 Sometime later, Vincent called Diedrich back from Germany. He said that since he had helped Diedrich in the Windsor case a couple of years ago, he wanted Diedrich's help in his latest case. But before Vincent could tell him the details, Baron Kelvin interrupted them. Diedrich expressed disapproval of Baron Kelvin, opting to go to another room. He and Vincent then went to talk in private.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 6-8 Сюжет манги Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв Ciel Phantomhive talks with Diedrich through the telephone, and the latter tells him that his bad traits remind him of Vincent. He cautions Ciel to not overdo it, and the conversation ends.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 2 Арка Лес Ведьмы As Chlaus has later reported to Ciel Phantomhive, Chlaus visited Diedrich in Germany to ask for information about an unwonted disease and its questionable connection to the Witch Forest. However, Diedrich, as Chlaus has explained, coldly dismissed him, saying that he was busy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 15 Soon after, Diedrich receives a letter from Ciel that details of his expected arrival. While reaching for a sandwich, he comments to himself that Ciel brings nothing but trouble just like his father and that Ciel should look more like his father, now that he is thirteen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, pages 19-20 Цитаты * (To Vincent Phantomhive) "The leader is representative of the pack. It means that the people who would obey you are no better than you."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 19 Интересные факты * Diedrich appears in the short story written by Yana Toboso for the Kuroshitsuji Comic Anthology called "With Father!" Kuroshitsuji short story, With Father! * Diedrich is nicknamed "Dee" by Vincent Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 27 On the other hand, Diedrich used to pejoratively call him "Mole."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 15 * As Chlaus has confirmed, the only one who knew Vincent before Undertaker was Diedrich.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 18 Примечния Категория:Дворяне Категория:Персонажи Категория:Только персонажи манги